The Netpage system involves the interaction between a user and a computer network (or stand alone computer) via a pen and paper based interface. The ‘pen’ is an electronic stylus with a marking or non-marking nib and an optical sensor for reading a pattern of coded data on the paper (or other surface).
The Netpage pen is an electronic stylus with force sensing, optical sensing and Bluetooth communication assemblies. A significant number of electronic components need to be housed within the pen casing together with a battery large enough to provide a useful battery life. Despite this, the overall dimensions of the pen need to be small enough for a user to manipulate it as they would a normal pen.
The force sensor circuitry typically utilizes a piezo-electric element which demands precision assembly and careful tolerancing so that full deflection of the nib does not break the delicate crystal element. The considerations complicate the production of the pen particularly given the constricted space available within the stylus body.